Enjoy The Silence
by SmokinHotRebel
Summary: Blue Rose gets seriously hurt in a surprise attack. Kotetsu then rushes her to the hospital, forgetting about the fight, leaving his partner Barnaby and the other heroes to handle it. Blue Rose heals from her wounds, but is not the same afterwards. Will Tiger be able to bring back The Blue Rose he loves, or will he lose her forever to the cold woman she is becoming.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy the Silence ~ Wild Tiger x Blue Rose

Summary: Blue Rose gets seriously hurt in a surprise attack. Kotetsu then rushes her to the hospital, forgetting about the fight, leaving his partner Barnaby and the other heroes to handle it. Blue Rose heals from her wounds, but is not the same afterwards. Will Tiger be able to bring back The Blue Rose he loves, or will he lose her forever to the cold woman she is becoming.

~ Chapter 1 ~

"WELCOME TO HERO TV LIVE" The announcer boomed into his microphone.

"Today we are jumping right into battle, Blue Rose and the duo of Wild Tiger and Barnaby are under attack outside City Hall, after being surpised by a Next who weilds fire. lets take a closer look!"

~Down with the heros~

*Dammit I can't see a thing, the fire and smoke are making breathing difficult too* Tiger thought.

"Bunny! Blue Rose! Can you hear me" Tiger yelled as something bumped into him.

He turned around ready to strike, only to see it was Bunny.

"Geez! Your gonna give this old man a heart attack" Tiger growled.

"Shuddup" Barnaby growled back, "and be serious we need to get this fight over with"

"Yea, but we don't know where Blue Rose is, so we can't go randomly shooting in any direction" Tiger shrugged.

Barnaby raised an eyebrow.

"You not randomly shooting in any direction? What brought about this change?" He said slightly amused.

Barnaby knews of Tiger's secret feelings for Blue Rose, so he already knew the answer to his question.

Tiger glared at him.

"Let's just find her and get this over with" Tiger said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine with me" Barnaby shrugged, before dashing into the smoke again.

"Wait! That didn't mean you get lost too!" Tiger yelled after him, then sighed.

"No sense of instinct..." He muttered before running after him.

He heard the gun shot before he felt it. Bullets rained down ontop of them like a hailstorm. Barnaby's and his suits could with stand the bullets but not Blue Rose!

He became frantic and started running in all sorts of directions. The smoke was starting to disperse and he could see the other hero's above him. He quick looked around and saw Blue Rose laying just a few yards ahead of him. As he ran to her another round of bullets rained down on them. He laid himself over her, careful not to squish her, to protect her from the bullets.

"Agnes! Blue Rose is seriously hurt!" Tiger yelled into his microphone.

There was silence on the other line.

"Agnes!" He cried.

"Take her to the nearest hospital now, I'll call them to give them a heads up" Agnes finally replied.

"Barnaby" Tiger said again into his microphone.

"I heard. You go, we'll handle this" Barnaby's voice entered his helmet.

Tiger gathered Blue Rose's lifeless body in his arms.

"I'm counting on you guys, bring this bastard down" Tiger growled.

"You can count on us" The heroes all said at once, and with that Tiger fled the scene, with Blue Rose tightly in his arms.

Moments later he bursted into Stern Bild's main hospital, only to be intercepted by a group of doctors, who took Blue Rose from him and laid her down on a stretcher. As they wisked her away, Tiger wanted to go after them, but he was held back by security. They were Next as well, and he didn't feel like blowing up the hospital. He rushed back outside where Saito was waiting for him with the van.

"I'm not going back into battle" Tiger said.

"I know, I brought this so you can take off your suit" Saito said softly.

Tiger was stunned for a second, then quickly stepped inside the chamber, to remove his suit. When he stepped back out, Saito handed him his mask and pointed towards the hospital. Tiger nodded and ran inside, while donning his mask.

"Has anything been updated on Blue Rose?" He asked the receptionist.

She looked up and imedietly blushed. He rolled his eyes and repeated his statement.

"Uhm No there hasn't, Mr...?" She said sweetly.

Mentally, his eye twitched.

"Kaburagi" He said, swiftly.

"I will let you know as soon as there is an update, Mr Kaburagi' she smiled.

"Thanks" He muttered and took a seat in the waiting room.

For what seemed like hours he was sitting, pacing, sitting, pacing.

The other heroes came in to find him, with his head in his hands, in the way back corner.

"Kotetsu" Nathan, put his arm around the older man's shoulders and sitting down next to him, "Come now everything will be alright, don't look so miserable."

"Yea, she's a tough girl she'll be ok" Antonio said patting his friend on the back.

"Here" Barnaby handed him a cup of coffee "You look like you could use it."

Kotetsu accepted the coffee, and peered at it. Looking up at Barnaby with an accusing look, Barnaby raised his eyebrow.

"You poisoned it, didn't you" Kotetsu said, swishing the liquid around.

"Now why would I do that?" Barnaby looked at Kotetsu as if he grew 3 heads.

"For leaving you in the fight" Kotetsu said, looking at the ground.

"Wha..? Nah! You really think I'm that much of a hard ass?" Barnaby asked.

They all just looked at him.

"Wow, thanks guys" He looked away getting red in the face.

"Mr. Kaburagi?" Everyone looked up at the receptionist.

Her eyes landed on Barnaby and immediately blushed and looked at the ground.

Kotetsu cleared his throat, glaring at the woman.

"Oh right, Blue Rose is stable now, you can go see her" she looked at the wall behind him, embarressed.

Everyone stood and made their way to the door.

"ONLY! Mr. Kaburagi" She stated, stopping everyone in their tracks.

"Call me immediately!" Nathan said, placing his hand on Kotetsu's shoulder.

"Me too!" Antonio and Keith said at the same time.

Pao-ling and Ivan just nodded their heads, while Barnaby said nothing.

"Will do guys" Kotetsu said with a nod before taking off through the double doors.

Entering the ER hallway, he immedietly found Karina's room. It was crawling with Papparazzi. Doctors and Security were trying to hold them at bay. A nurse pulled the curtain shut and Kotetsu pushed his way through the crowd, throwing the annoying pests in all directions.

He pushed open the door, slamming it shut behind him.

"Ah you must be Kotetsu" the nurse said looking over at him.

"How do you know?" he asked, not quite ready to look at Karina yet.

"She keeps murmuring your name" the nurse closed the folder and placed it in the holder at the foot of the bed, "I'll leave you two alone".

She walked over to the door and pushed her way out.

Kotetsu's eyes finally fell onto the girl laying in bed before him. Her costume had been removed and was laying in a bloody heap on the floor. She looked small and fragile in the big hospital bed, bandages covered almost every inch of her body.

He shivered and walked over to the side of her bed. Her heart meter was beeping quietly in the corner, a morphine drip hung next to her, along with a pouch of bloos.

He kneeled down and grabbed her hand with both of his, putting it to his lips. It was cold to the touch.

"I'm so sorry Karina, I let you get hurt. I'm sorry He whispered, eyes starting to brim with tears.

It had been a while shince he had cried. Not since his wife passed away. But here he was again, faced with the possibility of losing someone else he loved.

"Ko-Kotetsu" he heard her say.

"Its alright, I'm here" he whispered back, pressing her hand to his lips again.

At that moment, the door opened and Karina's parents walked in. Kotetsu has met them on numerous occasions, but they still didn't know he was secretly dating their daugther.

"Mr, Mrs. Lyle" he said springing to his feet, and bowing his head.

"Tiger-san" Mr. Lyle nodded in his direction, ad Mrs. Lyle flew to her daughter's side and began crying. Mr. Lyle put his hands on his wife's shoulders and hung his head, so no one could see him crying.

Kotetsu took this moment to exit the room and call the other heroes.

~On the roof~

"She's alright, still uncounscious, but her vital signs are all good" Kotetsu said, leaning against the brick wall.

No answer on the other line.

"Bunny?" He asked.

"Thats good to hear" Barnaby finally answered,

Kotetsu wondered through all of the other phone calls, if he should actually call Barnaby or not. It wasn't like he hated Karina, but Kotetsu knew he thought she was getting in the way of their partnership for the show.

"I know right?" Kotetsu exclaimed, pretending to ignore the lack of happiness in Barnaby's voice.

"Are you gonna come over here tonight? Barnaby asked, switching topics.

"Nah I think I'm gonna stick around here, make sure everything is ok" Kotetsu said warily.

-Silence-

He frowned at his phone. You'd think his friend would understand.

"Suit yourself, Kotetsu" Barnaby suddenly snapped.

"Aw come on Bunny, don't be like that, I'm just worried" Kotetsu whined.

"See you tomorrow at work" Barnaby said.

-Click-

"Stubborn Brat" Kotetsu mumbled to himself before placing his phone back in his pocket.

He walked back down to Karina's room, pleased that the papparazzi finally went home. He opened the door slightly, seeing her parents had left. He walked in, closing the door behin him. He sat in the chair next to the bed, that her mother had probably occupied not to long ago.

He sighed, taking her hand in his again.

"Please wake up soon, Karina" he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys like I promised here's chapter two! Sorry it took so long! With Hurricane Sandy and having to catch up on school work and my jobs...it's been kinda hectic. But hopefully I'm back on track now. Alright enough of my stupid excuses, let's get on with it!

~Chapter 2~

Kotetsu woke up to someone poking him. Hoping it was Karina, he hopped up from where he'd been sleep, only to find out it was the nurse from last night.

She had her arms crossed over her chest and she was tapping her foot.

He scratched the back of his head and gave her a big smile. She pointed toward and his smile turned into a pout.

Seeing as she wasn't going to give in, he grabbed a napkin and her pen, and scribbled his number on it.

"Call me if there's any change" he said handing her the napkin, before walking toward the door.

Taking a long look at Karina, who seemed to have more color in her face than last night, he walked out the door.

Sitting down at his desk at work, he let out a long sigh.

"Don't worry she's a tough girl, she will be fine" Bunny said after a bit.

Kotetsu looked over at him and tried to smile.

"I know she is, it's just…hard…to see her lying there like that…." He said, putting his head in his hands.

Bunny placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come let's go get some coffee you look like you could use it" Bunny said, offering his hand to Kotetsu.

Kotetsu looked at Bunny's hand and then back up at him and gave him a true smile.

"Coffee sounds good right about now" Kotetsu said taking his hand.

For the fifth time in the past ten minutes Kotetsu checked his phone. Bunny reached across the desk and took his phone, closing it and laying it on the desk.

"If there is any change they will call you" He said, looking back at his computer screen.

Kotetsu sighed, and nodded, returning to his work, which he had barely touched all day. He just couldn't concentrate, and even though Bunny couldn't blame him, it'd be both their asses if Kotetsu didn't get the work done.

Kotetsu just stared at his screen, the words that he typed, suddenly not making sense to him. All he could see was Karina, laying in the hospital bed, broken, bleeding. He shook his head, and cracked his knuckles. Karina wouldn't want him to mess up his work over this.

Bunny watched him, admirably. At least Kotetsu was trying to work; he knew a lot of people who wouldn't have showed up, knowing their girlfriend was in the hospital.

"Are you going to see her tonight?" Bunny asked.

"Yea" Kotetsu said, cleaning up his desk, putting on his hat.

"Do you mind if I accompany you?" Bunny asked, hesitantly.

Kotetsu stopped, and looked at Bunny questioningly, before saying "Sure".

Bunny nodded and followed Kotetsu out.

"Mr. Brooks!" The company secretary waved to them as they headed out.

"The flowers you ordered have arrived" She said, with a big smile.

"Oh, thank you" Bunny said, picking up the vase of bright blue roses.

Kotetsu felt his eye twitch, he had completely forgotten to get flowers…and she was his girlfriend.

"I figured you'd forget to get them, since you've been in a daze all day" Bunny said as they walked away "So I took the liberty to order them for you".

He looked to the side, his face getting a little red. Kotetsu looked at him, surprised, and then a big smile appeared on his face!

"Oh Bunny! You're the greatest!" He said giving the younger man a big hug.

(insert quote from ep 19)

Kotetsu raised an eyebrow, at Bunny's reference to what he said during the whole Maverick fiasco.

"Come on let's go, visiting hours aren't all night" Bunny said, walking towards his car.

"Not unless you have Barnaby Brooks Jr accompany, I believe they'll cut us some slack" Kotetsu said getting in the passenger seat, placing the vase of flowers in between his legs.

Bunny just rolled his eyes as he drove out of the garage.

They couldn't make it through the hospital without all the nurses, and even some of the doctors stop Barnaby for his autograph. Kotetsu getting frustrated left Bunny alone to deal with his adoring fans. Pushing open the door, Kotetsu saw that Nathan and Pao-lin were seated next to Karina's bed.

"Kotetsu" Nathan said quietly before getting up and walking over to him, "Oh my god you remembered to bring flowers! You're so nice!"

Though Nathan had his suspicions about Kotetsu and Karina's secret relationship, he never said anything, just smiled at the two.

"Uhm well yea…" Kotetsu blushed, setting the vase on the dresser.

Pao-lin stood up, nodding to Kotetsu, before walking out the door.

Nathan stopped midway, before turning back to Kotetsu, who was staring at Karina.

"She will pull through, Kotetsu, if there's one thing about Karina. She's stubborn, she won't let this hold her down" Nathan said, before turning and walking out the door as Barnaby came in, giving the femine male a nod.

*Stubborn is an understatement* Kotetsu thought.

"Anything change?" Bunny asked, coming to stand next to Kotetsu.

"She has more color to her now, which is a good thing" He picked up the folder at the foot of her bed, and opened it.

"Her vitals are all ok, there's internal bleeding, and her skill is fine, despite the bullet that was there" Kotetsu said, running his finger down the paper.

"Do you even know how to read any of that?" Bunny asked, in a joking manner.

An image of Tomoe flashed through Kotetsu's mind and he tightened his hand on the folder. Bunny, now feeling like an ass, started babbling apologies.

Kotetsu turned and smiled at him.

"It's alright Bunny, I know you were just trying to lighten the mood" he said, putting a hand on his partner's shoulder before returning the folder to its place and taking a seat near Karina's head.

He ran his hand through her hair, it was a knotted mess. Karina would be pissed at the care of her hair, if she was awake.

*If she was awake, her hair wouldn't be like this* Kotetsu reminded himself.

Bunny came to stand at his side.

"I'll leave you two alone, call me later if you need a ride" Bunny said and began to walk out the door, "Or a drink" and then Kotetsu was alone with Karina.

Her breathing was soft and the normal beeps of the machines in the background were his only way of knowing that she was still alive. She didn't move, not even a twitch. He sighed, and put her hand in his. It was cold. He rubbed her knuckles, the back of her hand, her palm, but it was still so cold.

"You look like you could use this" He looked up and saw the nurse from this morning. She had a cup of tea in her hands.

"Oh, thank you" He said taking it from her, hesitantly letting go of Karina's hand.

"You do know visiting hours are over" She said, taking Karina's folder and walking over to the machines.

"Oh is it? I wasn't aware" He lied, of course the secretary had told him she was only letting them in because Barnaby had been with.

"I'll give you until I'm done with her checkup" The nurse said, as she began writing stuff down in the folder.

"Thank you" He said, taking another sip of the tea, before placing it on the nightstand.

Slipping his hand back over Karina's, he played with her hair.

"Any idea when she's going to wake up?" He asked, quietly.

"She's all healed and there's no problems anywhere, waking up is up to her now" The nurse said.

"Ah I see…." He said.

"Alright I'm all done here" The nurse said returning the folder to the holder "I'm sorry but it's time for you to leave".

He nodded, giving Karina's hand a squeeze.

"Wake up soon" He whispered before grabbing his tea and following the nurse out the door.

When he returned home, he suddenly didn't have to energy to go to his bedroom. Laying out on the couch, and threw his arm over his face.

Why did things have to be like this?

He heard his phone ringing, but he didn't feel like answering it.

"You've reached Kotetsu Kaburagi; I can't get to the phone right now, so leave a message after the beep"

"Yo Kotetsu, you didn't call, was just making sure you were ok" Bunny's voice echoed throughout the quiet apartment.

Kotetsu mumbled into his arm, and rolled over, face into the pillows.

The message ended and the house was silent again. Lifting his head up, he came face to face with a picture of him and Karina, on one of their dates when they first started dating, almost a year ago. Since then they both grew as people, and heroes, Karina had graduated high school, and on their one year anniversary she was going to tell her parents.

"Karina if you don't wake up you're not going to be able to tell them the good news" He mumbled to himself, before dragging himself off the couch.

Slowly he walked back to his bedroom, stripping down to his boxers along the way. Landing face first on his bed, he breathed deep. Her scent was still there from the last time she stayed over. It brought a smile to his face.

She normally came over every weekend; it gave him something to get through the work week. Only Bunny knew of this, because sometimes he joined them if they were going out. Neither him, nor Karina minded, it was nice for all three of them to go and do something together. Karina and Bunny were also no longer at each other's throats; they could talk normally at work, and off of work. Even on the hero screen they were civilized.

Kotetsu smiled at how far both had come, and it made him miss Karina more.

*Maybe I should have gone to Bunny's for a drink, I wouldn't feel so miserable right now* He thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys! The week just slipped away from me! And I'm behind on a lot of my school work -_- 4 art projects to finish and an essay due Friday…which I haven't even started -_- Wah. But I couldn't let you guys wait any longer! So here I am!

~Chapter 3~

Kotetsu woke, to a vibrating sensation on his wrist. Rubbing his eye he looked down at his hero bracelet as it flashed bright green letters, spelling out call.

"Bonjour Heroes" Agnes's face appeared in front of him.

He mentally groaned but listened to what she had to say.

"There's been a robbery, and the suspects are heading down the freeway as we speak. Blue Rose you…"She stopped short.

Kotetsu heard the rest of the heroes sigh in discomfort.

Clearing her throat she continued on, "Dragon Kid and Fire Emblem you head there now, Rock Bison and Origami Cyclone, you try to head them off, Tiger and Barnaby, you know what to do" and her face disappeared.

Kotetsu thought just about rolling over and going back to sleep but that thought was thrown out the window when his doorbell rang.

"God, I just want to sleep" He moaned, before feeling his wrist vibrate again.

Pulling his wrist up to his face, Bunny's face now filled the screen.

"I'm here" He said, looking worried.

"Yea well I'm still in bed" Kotetsu growled.

He heard the door open down stairs and Bunny's face disappeared.

*It was a bad idea to give him a key*

Kotetsu pulled back the covers and stretch, grumbling under his breath, as he reached around for a pair of pants.

"Geez Kotetsu what have you been doing all morning?" Bunny's voice entered the room before he did, as Kotetsu was pulling up his pants.

"Sleeping, like a normal person" Kotetsu said, pulling his signature green shirt out of his closet.

"It's almost noon" Bunny stated, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What?" Kotetsu nearly fell over.

*I guess I was just so tired from the whole thing with Blue Rose*

"You ready yet?" Bunny asked, getting impatient.

Kotetsu pulled on his vest, and tied his tie around his neck.

"Yea yea" he mumbled pushing Bunny out the door.

Kotetsu held onto his hat as they flew towards the scene, Agnes had called them as they were leaving to let them know about another crime going on further in the city. Their transport was already there, their suits waiting.

"How hard do you think it'll be to take down a couple of burglars" Kotetsu asked, as they entered the transporter.

"Don't underestimate them" Agnes's voice sounded throughout the room, "They are in an armored tank".

"Yea and our suits are bullet proof" Kotetsu said, stepping into his chamber.

"Tiger…"Agnes growled, rubbing her forehead.

Barnaby shook his head before stepping into his own chamber.

Tiger held a bugler by the collar, as Bunny walked over with the other two.

"See now that didn't take too long" Tiger said handing over the criminal to the police officer, "Now I can go back to sleep".

Bunny opened his mouth to say something, but shut it as Tiger's cellphone went off.

"Hello?" Tiger said, not sure of the number.

"Mr. Kaburagi?" He recognized the nurse's voice.

"Yes?" He said, his voice rising.

Bunny looked at him in confusion.

"I was calling to let you know that Karina has awoken, and is ready to see people" The nurse said, her voice awfully quiet.

"I'll be right there!" Tiger said, closing the phone.

"What was that?" Bunny asked.

"Karina is awake" Tiger said, as he practically started running to the transporter.

"What?!" Bunny asked running after him.

"Karina is awake, don't tell anyone else yet" Tiger said, heading straight into his chamber to change.

Bunny waited for him to come out.

"Call me after your done there?" Bunny asked "and actually call me this time?"

"Yea sure" Kotetsu said, grabbing his hat and mask and running out of the transporter.

Getting over to their bikes, he pushed the button on his, and they separated. He took off down the road, not looking back to see Bunny watching him leave.

Getting to the hospital, he barely remembered to park and turn off the bike before running through the door.

"Ah Mr. Kaburagi" The receptionist said, her frown turning into a small smile.

He nodded as he ran past her and to Karina's door. As he went to open it, Karina's parents came out, her mother crying into her father's shoulder.

*Oh know please tell me her condition hasn't changed*

"Tiger-san" Her father placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't get your hopes up".

And with that he walked down the hall, with her bawling mother.

*What does he mean by that*

He entered the room to see Karina sitting up in her bed, eyes closed, but the breathing mask was no longer covering her face, and her blonde hair was pulled into a nice ponytail. He cleared his throat and she opened her eyes. She didn't move or show any sign of emotion.

"Karina?" He asked, voice cracking a bit.

She turned her head to the side.

"Who's that?" She asked her voice music to his ears.

"Why it's you, silly" He said, sitting down on her bed, smiling a bit.

"I don't know who you are talking about, but it's not me, and I don't appreciate you calling me silly" She said in a clipped tone.

He just stared at her. If she was playing a game, it was no longer fun.

"No seriously, you are Karina" He said, reaching for her hand.

She pulled back from him, ignoring the hurt look in his eyes.

"No I am Blue Rose" She said, glaring at him.

He blinked a few times.

"That's your hero self, hun" He said, not sure what was exactly happening.

"No that is the real me" She growled, "Don't call me hun, I don't know you".

He felt his heart break into small pieces.

"You don't know me?" His voice came out as a squeak.

"No I don't, why are you here talking to me?" She asked, not even realizing how much she was hurting him.

He felt a lump form in his throat and could not form any words.

"If you are done trying to tell me who I am, I'd appreciate it if you get out."

Kotetsu felt the tears spring up and before he could stop himself, he stood up.

"If you're playing a game Karina, it's not funny anymore." He said, and turned on his heel and was out the door.

"Oh! Mr. Kaburagi there you are I was hoping to catch you before you saw her" The nurse said, as he nearly bowled her over.

He stopped, but didn't look at her.

"I guess you found out. She has amnesia, she can't remember anything other than being a hero" The nurse said, and he took a deep breath.

"Yea I found that out" He said, his voice shaky, before walking down the hall.

*How could she forget me of all people?*

He stopped dead, remembering her parents walking out, her mother crying.

*Has she forgotten them as well? What about the rest of the heroes?*

He put his head in hands. Could this be any worse?

"Sir? Are you ok?" It was a smaller nurse.

He tried his best to fake a smile and nod, before heading out to his bike. He didn't drive home, his mind was way too clouded and he found himself knocking on Bunny's door. How he managed to get there, he wasn't quite sure.

Bunny answered the door, slightly surprised.

"I thought I told you to call, not show up?" He asked, his smirk fading, upon seeing the tears form in Kotetsu's eyes.

"She doesn't remember me" He whispered.

"What?" Bunny asked, moving from the door to usher the older man in.

"She doesn't remember me, or her parents, she probably doesn't remember you or the other heroes..." Kotetsu said, plopping on the couch, he had forced Bunny to buy, putting his head in his hands.

"So she has amnesia?" Bunny asked, sitting down next to him.

"Yea..." he nodded his head.

"So you just need to make her remember then, I'm sure it's only temporary" Bunny said patting Kotetsu on the back before standing up and disappearing into the kitchen.

"What if it's not temporary?" Kotetsu mumbled.

"You can't think like that" Bunny said, over the clanging of glasses.

"But there is the possibility she'll never remember" He said, wiping his eyes. He didn't like to cry in front of people.

Bunny brought out two glasses and handed one to Kotetsu, who took it hesitantly. Then he sat down next to the other man.

"Forget about the possibilities, you also said there was a possibility she wouldn't wake up, well she's awake and healthy, so what if she can't remember us, we just have to try hard and make her remember, if you really loved her this shouldn't be a problem," Bunny said, holding his glass up.

Kotetsu nodded, his smile returning.

"Yes it won't be a problem at all" He said, and clinked glasses with Bunny, before downing it.

And the two set out to drown their problems in alcohol and each other's company.


End file.
